Lust or Love?
by polar1b
Summary: Love has its ways of showing itself but in this story it forces itself on one unlikely couple. DamonxElaina
1. Doorstep blowjob

**Love has its ways of showing itself but in this story it forces itself on one unlikely couple. DamonxElaina**

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

"Oh my god really, Bonnie?

"Yes really Elena my cousin and his friend Damon are coming into town."

"Bonnie you know how I can't stand Damon he better stay away from me and leave me alone."

" I swear he will believe me he has already said that he plans to go clubbing while he is here."

Good then maybe if I just find out where he plans to be each night I can just avoid him.

"Fuck Bonnie you told me that Damon wouldn't be arriving until tomorrow."

Bonnie doesn't speak but Damon does "Elena why don't you come and party with me then maybe we can fuck."

That was 48 hours earlier before things happened and futures began to change.

DPOV

I didn't think when I saw Elena again after so many years that I would still feel that pull towards her. That pull used to make me hate her but now all I can do is think about what it would feel like to thrust in her and rub her cilt. To feel her come on my dick I know its definitely a change but I seriously wasn't expecting her to look like a Greek goddess either with her tight ass and perfectly sized tits I might as well have taken her then and there but not with Bonnie there that would have been bad. So instead I asked her to come and party with me but that whole fuck thing kind of slipped out but I am glad I said it because she said she would.

"Elena I think you have had way to many shots."

"No I am just getting started lets leave and go do other things like fucking."

"No I am not taking you while you're drunk even though I want too I will be a gentleman."

"But I am not drunk I have only had two shots and I didn't even get one of them down I am completely sober."

Suddenly I grabbed her hand and dragged her out of that filthy bar and to the hotel I was staying at she didn't even protest I wonder has she been wanting this as long as I have?

EPOV

God Damon is so fucking sexy I love him, I want him, I want to fuck him, I want to suck him I just want him in every possible way there is, is that possible?

I noticed him dragging me to a hotel and up to a room but I didn't protest I wanted this if I got this then all my dreams would finally come true.

Damon pushed me against the door and kissed me soft at first then harder more hungrily and wisphered in my ear "I love you Elena."

"I love you too."

He finally somehow got the door open and we were ripping each others clothes off.

When I yanked his boxers down his penis came jumping (literally) out at me. I put my tongue on it and started licking then sucking it he soon came but he made sure not to get me.

He started licking my very tight nipples and rubbing the folds where wetness had built up between my legs.

"I want you Damon I want you."

DPOV

"Right when she told me she wanted me I had this undying force to take her fast but I decided to take her slow.

I kept rubbing her folds and then started pumping my fingers in and out of her hitting her g-spot every time until she finally had an orgasm and milked my fingers.

I laid her back on the bed and readied myself at her entrance.

EPOV

He made me come before he even put his dick in me. Now I am laying here legs spread and waiting. Waiting for that thrust I want so badly.

Then he does he thrusts but it takes him two or three more times to get himself fully in me.

"You are so tight" he said as he kept up a very slow rhythm in out in out.

He started to pick up pace and go faster and harder hitting my g-spot every time then he started rubbing my cilt in time with each thrust.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore and I had an extreme orgasm and he came right after me. As we both came down from our highs he pulled out of me. "I love you Elena."

"I love you too." I whispered and curled up into his side and fell asleep to tired to say anything else.

All those years of fighting was nothing compared to this it was crazy and as I thought back I realized that this is all I ever wanted was for me and Damon to be together.

Now we are and everything feels right I think the solar system has finally aligned for me.

When I woke up the next morning Damon was gone I looked all over the suite that went down to the kitchen after I had put clothes on but he wasn't there either. I couldn't find him this fucking pissed me off so I decided to leave this hotel and Damon behind me and go find Bonnie.

DPOV

When I got back inside the hotel (I had been on the balcony) Elena wasn't anywhere inside and the doorman told me she had left earlier that morning and for me not to come after her.

I needed her.

So I went.

EPOV

"Bonnie I can't believe he just left me at that hotel alone with no clean clothes, I had to wear what I had on yesterday."

"Elena I am still shocked you actually slept with him."

"Can we just drop this I am tired of talking."

Right when I said these words there was a knock on the door and then Damon peeked in the window of course he doesn't know how to follow dorections does he.

"Bonnie I know Elena is in there I just want to speak to her." Damon called. Bonnie pushed me to the door and pushed me outside with Damon. GREAT. Iam so going to kill Bonnie after this.

"Look Elena I didn't leave you I was on the balcony." Damon said and pulled me to him. "I don't care" I whispered into his ear while i touched his already hard and throbbing dick threw his pants. Then Damon crushed his mouth to mine nipping at my bottom lip, I returned the kiss with as much intesnsity while focusing on unbuckling his pants.

DPOV

Oh fuck this isn't happening she is pulling my pants down and boxers down on Bonnie's doorstep. In public. This sex goddess was about to fucking suck me on a doorstep. Elena slowly made her way to my cock when she got there she put the head in and licked it while she moved her hands up and down and my long shaft.

"Fuck just fuking suck me bitch."

EPOV

Him using fowl language on me shouldn't have turned me on but it did and i filled the slit with my tounge removing the pre-cum that had formed. His hands knotted in my hair while he bucked his hips into me it didnt hurt I liked it and sucked him harder. Then I released all of his dick but the head and lightly bit down on the tip. I felt him release a moan and then orgasm. He released three times into my mouth and I swallowed every bit of his seed. He tasted so good. Then Damon pulled me up and pulled his pants up.

DPOV

Fuck I couln't believe she had just sucked me on a doorstep and swallowed my cum. God where did she learn this shit. I pulled her to the car and to this house I had just bought this morning.

"Want to come in?"

"Yes but why are you leaving I thought you would leave again."

"I wouldnt leave you for my life I left you once and it was a huge mistake on my part I am not losing you again. I love you."

"I love you too."

And with that I pulled her into the house and up to my newly furnished bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't judge I know that sucked please review. Oh I will try to get chapter 2 up soon but I have already started on something for Twilight so it might be a while. Sorry<strong>

**xoxo-polar1b-**


	2. Unexpected

**hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

I looked down at my plane ticket that was adorned with tear drops. I was supposed to be seated in 1A coach, Maine to California. I had already flown 2 hours to Maine from my hometown. This ticket was my key to get away from Damon. I had endured enough from him and now was my chance to get away. I had booked my ticket months ago, but now everything seemed to real for me to bare and that's why I was sitting in a packed airport at 1 a.m. crying my eyes out.

"All boarding Flight A693 to California from Maine."

That's when I boarded.

BPOV

Elaine had told me she was leaving for real this time. Now it felt too real for me.

I was losing my best friend.

She was only leaving because of the guy she supposedly loved turned out to be a total arse.

EPOV

Once the plane had reached the safe altitude I shoved my ear buds into my ears and turned my Ipod on Immediately "Circle the Drain" by Katy Perry came on. It reminded me all to well what Damon had really been like. He had been sweet and caring but then a year into our relationship he changed. He became more demanding and possessive was popping pills left and right, drinking, and not to mention seeing other girls on the side.

I closed my eyes and restarted the song pushing the memories out of my mind.

Thought I was the exception

I could rewrite your addiction

You could've been the greatest

But you'd rather get wasted

You fall asleep during foreplay

Cause the pills you take are more your forte

I am not sticking around to watch you go down

To watch you go down

Want to be your mother not your fucking mother

Can't be your savior don't have the power

I cut my Ipod off because I was tired of listening to Circle the Drain because it could've been written about me and Damon.

Flashback

"E baby come on just a little bit please."

"No you have had enough alcohol and pills tonight."

"Shit bitch fuck you just give me the fucking shit." Damon yelled then he slapped me and threw me into the cabinets and kicked me in the ribs as he walked out the door.

End Flashback

My eyes flew open and I was gasping for air when I realized the flight attendant was shaking me awake apparently we had landed and besides one other passenger I was last to get off.

SPOV

I noticed one other passenger still on board besides me a girl.

The same girl that had fallen asleep and kept withering and gasping for air until the flight attendant woke her up.

I felt sorry for her.

I don't usually feel sorry for anyone.

EPOV

Come on pick up, pick up, pick up. God Katherine Pick up already.

RING RING RING…

The same old message tone came on.

"Hey it's Katherine sorry I was not able to take your call please leave a message after the beep."

BEEP

"Hey it's Elaine your sister, I just landed."

KPOV

"Hey Elaine when will you be here?" I asked hoping she didn't catch the fact that I was out of breath I had been in my office when she called. My office was on the other side of the house and my phone had not been in there while I was working.

"Ok see you then." I said and hung up. I have no idea what she just said because at that moment my very hot fiancé walked in.

SPOV

"Hey there Beautiful." I said once my soul mate got off the phone.

"Oh my god Stefan I can't believe you got in so early." She said.

I kissed her god I missed her lips.

I pried her lips open and pushed my tongue in and taking over. Her hands moved down to unbutton my pants and yank them down. While my hands pulled her shirt up and over her head leaving her bare chest pressed against my covered one.

KNOCK KNOCK

Shit who could that be at this time of night. Katherine pulled her shirt back on.

"Pull your pants up." she hissed at me as she went to open the door.

Once Katherine had opened the door she embraced the person a girl in a hug. The girl was crying and I realized she was on the same plane as me.

She was

She is

The withering girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't judge I know that sucked please review. Oh I will try to get chapter 3 up soon but I have already started on something for Twilight so it might be a while. Sorry<strong>

**xoxo-polar1b-**


	3. Story ending in McClendon

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I have been busy working on another story. Well go read now!**

* * *

><p><span>EPOV<span>

"Stephan meet Elena…my sister"

I heard Katherine say but I was not really paying attention I was staring at the pile of dropped suitcases and papers on the floor and the discarded shoes going to another room down the hallway. Oh fuck I interrupted them…shit I am horrible.

"Hello, Elena I am Stephan, Katherine's fiancé."

"Oh I know who you are." I answered. "I need your help"

He looked stunned when I said that maybe he does not want to help. Lord I should not I have come then they could be fucking.

So I told my story…my sister practically went into shock from it.

"Aww baby don't be upset. That other girl means nothing to me." Damon said after I caught him in OUR bed with another slut.

"How can I you fucking cheated on me!" I screamed, "AGAIN!"

"Look I've said I am sorry what more do you want from me." The he slapped me right across the face I felt my face go numb I knew it would be bruised later, "Don't fucking touch me that's what I want."

I ran from the room then barely keeping my sobs in.

"It was always the same I would catch him, he would beat me, as long as I didn't say anything we would be fine."

"Then he would rape me or force me into doing things that I didn't want to do." I chocked out. My sister looked like she had seen a ghost or two. "How could we have not known?" she asked.

"No one knew whenever someone asked where I got a bruise I would lie and say I fell."

"So let me get this straight even after all he did to you, you still went back to him."

"Yes I love, loved, him."

SPOV

As Elena told us her story she drifted off as if she was somewhere else until she finished it was odd. I could tell she felt bad for interrupting her sister and me but that did not matter anymore what mattered was hunting this savage down and killing his ass.

I could not believe someone could treat her way this man had.

"What is his full name?" I asked.

"Damon McL…." I cut her off with a cough…oh shit was she about to say no she could not have been.

"I will let the agency know and until we find him you will stay with me and Kath." I said and walked out leaving her and Kath sitting there stunned into silence.

She followed me though, Elena came up behind me and started speaking "you asked what his full name was and it's Damon McClendon." She turned and left.

HOLY FUCKING SHIT.

Damon how could you? My brother my own flesh and blood had beat my soon to be sister in law and had raped her many times. Fuck you Damon. I swear I will hunt you down and kill you personally.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if you didn't like this chapter haha more better stuff is coming LEMONS!1 yay we all love lemons.<strong>

**XOXO- polar**


End file.
